


11.1.21

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Up, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, they are all ok.</p><p>
  <em>I hear his tour is going well.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	11.1.21

They danced _Seishun Amigo_ badly, the second time. Now they were humming along to their sempai, slumped shoulder to shoulder against the back of their booth. Kame's hand had been on Yamapi's thigh for the last two songs, fingers following the denim's cut, frayed edges.

"I hear his tour's going well."

Pi looked at Kame, who sipped his wine like he hadn't spoken.

"Ryo can get you in tomorrow night."

"No, we talked-- I rang-- Tat-chan and Yuichi are going, so--" Kame glanced sideways. "He told you."

The time-stamp on the mail Pi showed him seemed familiar.

**Am cool w/亀!**

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic stemming from Yamapi commenting that he went drinking with Kamenashi Kazuya on 21/1/11 in the TV Guide (Kanto version) January 22 – 28... and the rumours that Kame, Ueda and Nakamaru attended Jin's Yellow Gold 3011 on the following day.


End file.
